User blog:J1coupe/Max Payne vs. Vaas Montenegro. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 3.
Hahahah, welcome, hermanos, to my Twenty-Third Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! Prepare to see the two craziest motherfuckers go head to head, but before that... Did I ever tell you, the defintion of.. Insanity? This battle is my tribute to Stoff, who wanted to see Vaas for so long! The idea of this battle, however, was from Patts, again, thank you for your ideas, Pattz. On this corner, we got Max Payne, an undercover cop, the protagonist of Max Payne series- against Vaas Montenegro, the secondary antagonist of Far Cry 3! Let the battle... begin! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Payne_1.png|Max Payne Vaas_1.png|Vaas Montenegro EPIC! RAP! BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! MAX PAYNE! VS! VAAS MONTENEGRO!! BEGIN! Vaas Montenegro: (starts at 0:15) Consider this my Late Goodbye, for this would be The Fall of Max Payne, your whole family is fucking dead, like a poor version of Bruce Wayne, My rapping Elements of Style bring Max''imum ''Payne to this undercover cop, so Run, Forrest, Run! Run to São Paulo, and don't ever look back or stop, like overdose of'' Valkyr'', my raps will show you hallucinations and torment, it ain't Old School, hermano, you hear me? I'll FUCK YOU UP in every extent! you got One Card Left to Play, Payne, in this battle you already are diminished, You're about to hit to ground, you fucker, for your little heroic act is finished. Max Payne: (starts at 0:43) U-play, you pay, you bastard, you'd be dead faster than how Grant was shot, I'll bury you alive to feel the Experience, and leave you there to rot, you may be insane, but when it comes to fighting, you're just plain weak, shot Jason on point blank yet still misses, even though you had a better physique. You think you're so Hoyt, but I'll sweep you over like a sea of'' High Tides'', grind you like a'' Blood''-y Dragon, who couldn't even keep his sister by his side, your Jungle Fever is done for, Vaas, but don't'' Cry'', you're gonna go Far, kid, this will be the Local Justice against your lying ass, just like what Jason did. Vaas Montenegro: (starts at 1:11) Why aren't you smiling now, Snow White? This is my world, my fucking PETTING ZOO! you want to fuck with me? I respect that, except this Yankee doesn't even have A CLUE! You're dealing with true Inner Circle here, your raps don't compare to my profanity, Now... Did I ever, ever tell you, the true definition of...'' Insanity''? Accept me as your majesty, for the humanity's brutality is mentality based on its vanity, my insanity will be your reality, your whimsicality as the vitality will pull you down like a gravity! Take me into your heart, Max, nail me to the fucking cross, and let me be REBORN! The Black Mountain ''shadows over Fat Bald Dude With A Bad Temper'' who'll never be mourned. Max Payne: (starts at 1:38) you keep trying to fight against me, expecting the outcome to change, but this battle was over as soon as this Rook-ie against me was arranged, you're just a secondary, B-rated, isn't kidnapping girls little out of style? My career is legendary, laminated, even Rakyats would be proven more worthwile, you ain't worth a Buck, you'll need a Remedy after you've been lyrically stabbed, but it isn't for your honour, Ae, Sir, it's because my vigilant skills are unmatched, I'm not that generous nor stupid as you, for in this battle, I won't set you free, because you were dead wrong, "hombre"; the true Definition of Insanity is ME. (screen goes static for few seconds before it becomes pitch dark) (an old TV is shown, which is turned on and shows the following, which are still somewhat static) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (many weird TVs are shown like the fight during Vaas and Jason which shows all different kind of words) (then all suddenly stop to show the following in a swirling, color-changing way) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF (screen all goes static, and the following can be heard faintly) video games.. video games... video games...... Poll WHO WON? Vaas Montenegro Max Payne Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts